Falling for him
by WaterNymphA
Summary: Robin and Owain were close friends for years. Robin begins to realize that she loves the man, but does her best to keep it hidden at first, but that won't last long as she will eventually do her best to steal Owain from his current girlfriend and soon to be wife.
1. Chapter 1

"So how did your plan go?"

Robin looked up as Owain joined her on the hammock. She smiled at him and stood up, smoothing her dress out. It was a special occasion today for Emmeryn's birthday which Robin was in charge of planning.

"It went perfect. I had so much fun. I loved being able to decorate everything and make a cake."

Owain chuckled. "Thats great Robin, also sorry about Brady, he didn't think you would do a good job and sorry if he said some things. I'm sure it was rough planning with him."

Robin laughed. Brady certainly had a way about him, and Owain had been dealing with him for far longer than she had. She wasn't sure if Owain and Brady still had feelings for each other however. "He does it with love. Did Brady tell you that he, Noire, and I are going to start a party planning shop here?"

Owain smiled at her. "Yeah, he told me when I got to the party. That's AWESOME! Maybe we'll be seeing more of each other."

Robin blushed under his green eyed gaze and charming smile. Despite the fact that he was dating a girl she never even met. A girl from another country at that. They hadn't really seen each other a lot over the past year and it saddened her because she longed for the strong relationship her and Owain used to share.

"That would be nice," Robin said.

They just stood there, smiling at each other for several long moments. Then the moment was broken when they saw Brady walking towards them.

"There ya two are! My new partner and my best friend!" Brady exclaimed with his unique speech as he threw his arms around Owain and Robin's shoulders. "I've been looking everywhere for the two of you. What are you hiding out here for?"

Owain looked at Robin over Brady's head and smiled. "Rob and I were just talking, exchanging words, making the legend books you know," he said.

Brady looked pointedly at Robin over the use of her new nickname. Robin's cheeks flushed and she refused to make eye contact with Brady. He smirked. "Oh, well that sounds like so much fun. Listen, Owain, your mother was actually looking for you. She needs you to taste test, or something."

Owain's face lit up at the prospect of his mother's food, causing both Brady and Robin to laugh. "It is my duty to taste every fragile delecacy of food out there. I'll you see you guys later then," he said.

Robin watched Owain go; Brady watched Robin watch Owain. He shook his head in amusement before clearing his throat loudly, causing Robin to jump. She whipped towards him, her cheeks flaming bright red.

"Could you be anymore obvious?"

Robin avoided eye contact. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Brady rolled his eyes. "Oh, you know exactly what I'm talking about, lady. You're in love with Owain!"

"What?" Robin's cheeks only went redder, which did not help her case at all. And she still refused to look Brady in the eye. "That is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard! I'm not in love with Owain!"

"Okay," Brady said. He cocked an eyebrow. "You're not in love with him. But you definitely have a thing for him!"

"Brady, he is taken!" Robin looked around to make sure that no one could hear them. She didn't want anyone to get the wrong idea… or realize that Brady was completely right.

"Right. Just keep telling yourself that."

Robin lifted her chin and put her acting skills to good use. "I think that you're really blowing this out of proportion. Owain and I were just talking. We're barely even acquaintances."

"Oh yeah?" Brady crossed his arms and stared Robin down, but he couldn't keep the note of amusement out of his voice. The whole thing was really very entertaining. "Robin dear, you check Owain out whenever he walks into the room."

Robin interupted him. "So do you Brady, so does pretty much everyone. Have you seen him? He is gorgeous, doesn't mean I am interested though."

"That isn't all Robin. Your face lights up at even the mention of his name. I see you giving him dreamy looks when you think no one else is watching."

Robin stared at Brady for a long moment before she finally sighed. There really was no use in hiding it anymore, was there? "Please don't tell anyone," she pleaded. "Owain is someone elses boyfriend. I wouldn't do that to her."

Brady wrinkled his nose. "Fine. But I'm only doing this for you."

Robin hugged her friend tightly. "Thank you so much, Brady," she said sincerely. She really didn't want to cause any trouble. It was just best to ignore her feelings for Owain. He probably didn't even think of her as anymore than his old best friend, anyway.

Brady smirked as he hugged her back before pulling away. "Just know that I'll be there to say 'I told you so one day. Robin, you're falling in love with Owain, and it can not stay hidden forever."


	2. Chapter 2

4 months later

Robin quickly made her way over to the front door of her, Brady's, and Noire's new home which they were sharing together. Their new shop which they had started together was going great and they decide to pitch in money for a nice house. Whoever was knocking on it refused to relent until someone answered, and it had been Robin who had finally decided to get up to get it.

With a yawn, she pushed her hair back and opened the door with her free hand. It was entirely too early in the morning for someone to be knocking like that, honestly. She could hear a stream of curse words escaping from Brady's room.

It took Robin a moment to realize that Lola was standing at her door. Owain's girlfriend was a friendly one and in a few months she familiarized herself with all of Owain's friends, Robin had even grown to care for her. It took her another moment to see that she was crying. Robin quickly pulled her into her home and asked her what was wrong.

"Lola, what's wrong?" she asked. Lola was seriously scaring her. She had never seen someone break down like this before. "Is everything okay?"

Lola shook her head and tried to talk, but she was crying too hard. Robin was getting really worried now. Something had to be very wrong with Lola, then. Robin grabbed her hand and tried to get her to focus.

"Please, Lola. Tell me what's wrong." At this point, Lola's crying had woken up Noire and Brady. They had both come out of their rooms but had yet to say anything. Robin was grateful for their silent support, though.

Lola coughed and cleared her throat before attempting to brush her continuous tears from her eyes. She squeezed Robin's hand tightly and sniffled loudly.

"Robin…" she said. She managed a shaky smile. "I'm pregnant."

"She's pregnant with my best friends kid. I'm not sure how I feel about this."

"Lola isn't a bad person, Brady," Robin defended quickly.

"I know that," Brady said. He glanced at Noire and shared a look with her. She just shrugged her shoulders, and Brady sighed. "It's just… do you really think that Owain and Lola make a good couple?"

Robin bit her lip. She didn't want to say anything mean, but… "No," she finally admitted. Owain and Lola didn't really mesh very well. Sure, they got along well enough, but they just didn't seem very… happy. They just existed as two people that said they were together, instead of an actual couple. Even with Robin's feelings for Owain aside she could see this.

"Exactly. I'm just worried about this baby. What's going to happen when Owain and Lola break up? Because they're going to, inevitably. And what's going to happen to the baby then?"

Robin was unusually quiet as she listened to Brady worry out loud. Noire noticed this and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She should have known that something like this was going to happen. Ronin always did dive head first into things.

"You're not okay, Robin," Noire said.

Robin shook her head. "I'm fine, Noire. Really."

"No you're not."

Robin sighed and dragged a hand through her hair. "No," she said quietly. She knew that it was ridiculous. She shouldn't like Owain. He was taken by Lola, and now they were going to have a baby together. She should in no way have these feelings for Owain. But she couldn't help it. Robin had fallen hard for him from the moment she saw that sweet smile.

"Oh Robin," Brady said. He hugged her on her other side.

"No." Robin shook her head. "It's okay. I'm going to be okay. Owain and Lola are going to have a baby. It's going to be great."

Instead of early in the morning, this series of knocks were coming late at night. Just like the first time, however, Robin was the one to answer the door. She yawned and stretched before opening the door.

Robin was surprised to see Owain standing in the doorway. He looked up at her with bloodshot eyes and attempted a smile.

"Owain," Robin said. She tried to think of something else to say, but she couldn't come up with anything.

"Hey, Rob," he said. "Is Brady around?"

"Yes, of course. Just give me a moment, and I'll find him." Robin stepped aside and allowed Owain to come in. She shut the door behind him as he walked slowly over to a chair and sank down on to it, pressing his face into his hands.

Robin couldn't help herself. Before she went to get Brady, she sat next to Owain and put a hand on his back. He tilted his head just enough to look at her, and a ghost of that half smile appeared on his face.

"I just want you to know that I'm going to be there for the baby, Robin," Owain said. "I don't really know what I'm doing, but I won't abandon it. I promise."

Robin pushed her own feelings aside. They didn't matter anymore. "I know you won't, Owain," she said. She moved her hand soothingly on his back. "Everything is going to be okay."

"How can you know that for sure?" Owain whispered. His eyes shone with uncertainty. "How do you know that I won't be a bad father? That I won't completely mess this up? I never take anything seriously enough. You know me."

"Oh, Owain." Robin squeezed his shoulder and looked right into his eyes. "You're going to be a wonderful father."

Owain's hand slid over Robin's, and he squeezed it in return. They smiled at each other for a few moments. Their faces were getting closer to each other, and Robin realized that Owain's lips were nearly on her own. Suddenly, Robin remembered where she was, who, exactly, she was with, and what the situation was. She squeezed his hand again before she stood up and went to find Brady.


End file.
